Redefined Chaos
by DiamondHeart31
Summary: Tom, Kaz, Peyton and Sarah having brand new adventures in Chaotic and Perim, along side some new friends. Cheesy summery, I know, but it's the best way to describe it. I own none of the characters except the ones that I made up.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second Chaotic fan fiction but this will be multi chaptered and will have my O.C's in it. I'm not really a hundred percent sure how the game is played so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes during the battle drome scenes.

I don't own Chaotic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was as normal of a day as it could get in Chaotic. Everyone was watching or in a match, porting in and out, trading scans or just hanging out.

"So are you ready for your drome match this afternoon Tom," Kaz asked his best friend.

"Yeah, but I would feel a little more prepared if I knew anything about the guy I'm battling," Tom said. "The only thing I know is that his codename is Youkai."

"This guy seems kind of creepy to me," Peyton said taking a bite of his burger," I mean I think this guy has been around for a while but no one seems to know who this Youkai is."

"Well since this player is such a mystery you better have a good game plan Tom," Sarah, the only reasonable one of the group said.

"Don't worry Sarah. I'm sure my boy Tom has it covered," Peyton said.

"Peyton's right," Tom said now looking determined, "It doesn't matter who this guy is because he's going down."

Kaz smiled, "That's the spirit Tom."

Sarah pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance, "Don't be so cocky Tom."

"Thanks for the support Sarah," Tom said dryly.

"I'm supporting you Tom, I just want you to be smart about this," Sarah said in an annoyed but stern tone.

"Hey, I'm smart about everything I do. Right guys," Tom asked looking over at Kaz and Peyton.

Both Kaz and Peyton were quiet for a moment.

"Whoa, would you look at the time bro," Peyton said looking at the watch he didn't have, "I have to go get…that scan…at that location…see you later." With that Peyton ran off.

"Umm…I think I should go with him," Kaz said getting up only to be stopped by Tom.

"Oh no you don't," Tom growled grabbing Kaz's waistcoat, "You're going to help me pick which scans I should use for the match."

Kaz sighed in defeat, knowing there was no way out of it, and sat back down.

"I'll go ask around and see if I can find out anything about the guy you're going up against," Sarah sighed getting up.

"I already said I couldn't find out anything," Tom spoke.

"Someone is bound to know something about him," Sarah replied, "I can try finding players who battled him before."

"Okay, well good luck," Tom said as Sarah walked away.

"Alright Tom, we only have an hour so we better get started creating your army," Kaz said as they walked to the army creators.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _'Glad I got out of there when I did,'_ Peyton thought as the sneaked around Mipedian territory, walking along the side of a cliff. _'I had a feeling that Major T was going to throw a hissy fit.'_ Peyton was pretty sure that Prince Mudeenu was training some soldiers around here so maybe if he was lucky he could score some scans. "Okay, so if I'm right the Mipedian should be just around here…," Peyton said as he turned the corner, trailing off when he noticed there was a large gap on the cliff side.

"Meh, it's not that far across, I can make that jump," Peyton said, sounding pretty sure of himself. He threw his backpack across first since he didn't want it weighing him down and took a few steps back then started running. He jumped, and he was pretty sure he was going to make it, but he started falling too soon and he just ended up hanging on the edge of the cliff. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea," Peyton said as he tried to pull himself up, "Man, I've really got to start working out."

Peyton started calling for help, hoping that if a Mipedian heard him it would be one of his friends or at least one who didn't hate humans. He cried out when he felt his hands begin to slip, but luckily someone grabbed his hand just before he fell. "Thanks dude," Peyton said as he was pulled up, and then looked surprised when he saw that the person who saved him was a girl.

"Hey, no problem," the girl said. She was a blond girl with medium length hair, purple eyes, a purple shirt with a neon green shirt underneath, jean capris and tennis shoes, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Peyton said standing up, finding that the girl was a little shorter than him, only coming up to his chest, "I'm glad you came by, I didn't think anyone else would be way out here."

"Well a friend of my said she heard a rumor about Prince Mudeenu testing a new weapon during training today. But when I got to the training grounds they hadn't brought it over yet so I waited, but for only about two minutes since I have a really short attention span and I get bored easily. So I started walking around, trying to find something to do when I heard you screaming," she smiled.

"…Cool," Peyton said excitedly, "So did you hear them say what the battle gear was?

"Not really, but Mudeenu sounded really proud of it so it must be something pretty badass," she chimed, "By the way, I'm Juju."

"Hey Juju, I'm Peyton. So do you want to go check out the training camp again? I was planning on going there anyways."

"Sure, it'll probably be more fun waiting for the battle gear with someone than by myself," Juju said, "I don't want to end up falling asleep out of boredom then miss my chance to scan it."

Peyton laughed, "Oh man, you have no idea how many times that's happened to me."

"And since I'm a really, REALLY, sound sleeper so the sounds of a fight or things being blown up doesn't wake up," Juju sheepishly replied, "I honestly have no idea how I'm still alive."

"Hey, never underestimate the power of dumb luck," Peyton grinned.

"Never do," Juju said smiling and giving him thumbs up.

As they continued to walk they started swapping stories about some of their travels in Perim and pretty soon they were both laughing.

"So I was being chased by Dractyl and I was screaming like a psycho; not because I was scared, I thought it would be fun. After about an hour of running a friend called me on my scanner and asked where I was because I had a drome match soon," Juju paused for a moment to laugh, "I told them I was busy running for my life then they asked me why I didn't just port out. I ended up running into a tree because I was distracted by the realization that I was so busy running that I forgot that I could easily get away by porting out."

They both laughed, "Yeah, I tend to only port out at the last minute since I'm pretty stubborn when it comes to getting scans so I've had a lot of near coding experiences," Peyton said.

The two of them did the best to silence their laughter as they got closer to the Mipedian camp, but they let a few snickers slip. They hid behind some rocks as some random Mipedians dragged a cart which they hoped was the battle gear. They pulled the tarp off revealing the battle gear which appeared to be some short of cannon.

"Oh man, that is so totally awesome," Peyton whispered excitedly.

"I know, I hope they blow something up with it," Juju said, "I like explosions."

"Sweet, I think they're going to test it out," Peyton whispered.

The Mipedians powered up the cannon, aiming it towards a large rock formation. "Fire," Prince Mudeenu shouted once it was charged up. The cannon shot out a large blast that moved so fast that Juju and Peyton almost didn't see it. The blast easily turned the rock formation into a pile of pebbles.

"There's a word for stuff like that," Peyton said in an excited whisper, "Awesome."

"I know," Juju whispered back, "But I don't get why Prince Mudeenu shouted fire for dramatic affect when he's not firing it at an enemy. Anyways let's scan it. "

Peyton nodded in agreement and got out his scanner, quickly scanning the battle gear. "Man, this is so cool; I can't wait to use it in a drome match." Peyton's eyes widened when he realized something. "I forgot about Tom's drome battle," Peyton shouted standing up, causing the Mipedians to look at him and Juju to laugh.

"Heh, hey dudes," Peyton waved awkwardly, crying out when they aimed their weapons at him, quickly grabbing his scanner and porting out. Juju laughed and did the same, wanting to show off her new scan to Shiva.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tom and Kaz were waiting outside the Oron Drome when Sarah walked up to them.

"So were you able to find out anything," Tom asked.

"I was, but not much," Sarah said, "He doesn't really seem to stick to any specific tribe and tends to use a mix deck. When I asked this one person about Youkai they just started crying, and it wasn't a little kid either."

"Was it at least a girl," Kaz asked earning an angry glare from Sarah, "Never mind."

"Hey dudes, sorry I'm late," Peyton said running up to the group, "But I got a wicked awesome battle gear scan, I'll show it to you after your match."

"Wish me luck," Tom sighed going into the drome. Youkai had not yet arrived so Tom waited. And waited.

Almost five minutes had passed by but the guy still hadn't shown up.

"Looks like Major T will win this one," Peyton said.

"Yeah, by default," Kaz argued, "That's no way to win a match!"

Just as the computer was going to announce that Youkai forfeited, the door finally opened. A tall guy walked in, wearing a dark gray jacket over a blue shirt, black wristbands on both of his wrists. He had dark skin but bright orange hair, making Tom wonder if the guy dyed it. The guy didn't say anything, walking over and placing his blue scanner on the dock.

"Didn't think you'd show," Tom said, the guy not responding so Tom spoke again, "And I'm going to make you wish you didn't!" Youkai ignored Tom, setting up his team. Tom glared, not liking being ignored.

The computer spoke up, "Youkai, since you were late, MajorTom gets to go first."

Tom cheered, thinking it would help his chances. He noticed Youkai had a mixed team, having creatures from different tribes. Dragging the pictures on the screen, Tom choose which creature to attack.

"Intress attacks Ribbian!" The two transformed into their creatures and the battle started.

"Man, this guy is brutal," Peyton shivered as he watched Youkai lay into Tom, beating up Intress while invisible.

The battle lasted for a while, both of them losing creatures until there was one creature left each. "It's down to Tangath Toborn and Odu Bathax," Kaz said excitedly, haven't seeing such an intense battle in a while.

Their battle was in the lava ponds, Odu jumping down, catching Tangath by surprise and hit him with a rock wave attack. Tom fell over, but grabbed the ledge before he got into the lava, quickly getting back up and dodging another attack.

"You need to chill out," Tom/Tangath growled, trying to shoot him with his battlegear, a liquilizer, but Odu flipped out of the way.

"Really? Chill out? How many brain cells did it take to come up with that," Youkai questioned, moving away from another attack. "Pebblestorm!"

"Tom needs to be careful!"

"And more creative, chill out is so over used," Peyton added.

 _'If I don't think of something fast I'm going to lose,'_ Tom thought, wondering what Tangath would do. Seeing his opponent run down the stairs, he acted fast and used the liquilizer to freeze the stairs, making Odu slip and fall.

"Yes," Tom cheered, thinking he had won, until he felt vines wrap around him. The other player was using him to climb back up. Tom tried to shake him loose, moving closer to the edge as Youkai climbed up.

Just as Youkai reached the edge it broke off, sending them both down into the lava.

Sarah gasped, "Did they…"

"Just get coded," Peyton gaped.

"At the same time," Kaz finished. "That's impossible! Battles can't end in a tie! Can they?" He looked at his two other friends who just shrugged and shook their heads.

"You totally hit the lava before I did," Tom exclaimed, not believing it could end in a draw.

"You must have hit your head on the way down if you think that," Youkai growled back, also not believing it.

"The two of you were coded at the same time," Codemaster Oron announced walking in. "A very rare occurrence. It seems like the best thing to do would be to schedule a rematch."

Both players sighed, the orange haired one sounding more annoyed, grabbing his scanner and leaving.

"Hey, you can't just leave," Tom called out.

"As far as I'm concerned the match is over, so there's no reason to stick around."

Tom glared at them as they left, unable to believe his attitude. Oron told him he'd be informed when the rematch was and left, Tom doing the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Chaotic, I just own my characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Major T, I can't believe you got in a tie," Peyton shouted when he saw Tom, running up to him.

"I can't believe it either," Tom said, "We're going to have a rematch sometime, but I guess it isn't going to count as a loss or win."

"Still, it was a great match," Sarah exclaimed, "It was so exciting to watch! That Youkai is a great player… I can't believe he's not more popular around Chaotic." She pondered outloud.

"Probably because he never goes to his matches," Kaz sneered, "He didn't even give an excuse why he was late!"

"Or apologize," Tom added folding his arms in irritation. Who did that guy think he was? He was going to show him a thing or two when they had their rematch.

"While we are speaking of awesome things, I got something to show you. Bam!" Peyton shouted, showing his friends the new battlegear he scanned, looking very proud of himself.

The group gathered around, gasping and awing in amazement. "That's amazing Peyton! Where did you scan it?" Tom questioned.

"Got it in Mipedian territory," Peyton said, "You should have seen it in action! It was like…boosh! BOOM!"

"We've got to get a scan of it Kaz," Tom began, "It would give us an extra edge! Especially when I have my rematch with that jerk."

"Slight problem," Peyton interrupted, "We got noticed by the Mipedians so they probably doubled security."

"We? Who's we," Sarah questioned.

"Oh, I met this cute girl and we scanned it together," Peyton smiled. "She totally saved me too. I should have gotten her contact information." He wistfully sighed.

Sarah rolled her eyes about the cute girl comment, standing up, "I'm going to try and scan it. You guys coming or what?"

"Yeah! You know it," Tom and Kaz cheered.

"And I guess it wouldn't hurt to have more than one scan of such an awesome battlegear," Peyton grinned getting up as well.

The four got out their scanners and ported themselves to Perim, near the Mipedian oasis. They searched around for the battlegear, only to find that they had moved it.

"It won't be hard to find, the thing was giant," Peyton assured them as they sneaked around, "it's going to be no problem."

"We'll get caught before we find it," Kaz hissed, "We should just forget about the battlegear and leave before someone spots us."

"Don't be such a wimp, Kaz" Sarah said annoyed, "You can leave if you want, but I'm getting a scan."

Kaz groaned and followed his friends, keeping an eye out for any trouble.

"Let's see. If I was an awesomely awesome battlegear, where would I be," Peyton pondered out loud, knowing the cannon like battlegear would be too big to fit in the vault where Mudeenu kept his best stuff.

"Maybe it's where they keep their vehicles," Tom suggested.

"Good thinking Major T," Peyton whispered, leading them to the parking area. When they got there they saw heavy armed guards standing by the entrance.

"Great, how are we supposed to get in there," Kaz complained, flinching as everyone else shushed him.

"There's more than one way in," Peyton whispered, "We just need to climb in the windows on the side." The big teen pointing in the general direction of said windows.

They quietly made their way over, luckily not running into any guards along the way. They were surprised to find that there were already some crates stacked up to be closer to the window. "Why would they stack up their crates like that?"

"Actually I did that," a cheerful feminine voice said which Peyton instantly recognized.

"Juju, what are you doing here," Peyton asked excitedly, not expecting to see her again so soon.

"How were you able to stack up the crates," Sarah questioned, a little suspicions of the new girl's methods.

"Not important," Juju waved her off, much to Sarah's annoyance, "Just trying to help my friend get in, to scan the battlegear."

"I'm here helping my friends get a scan, and getting another for myself," Peyton told her.

"How were you planning on climbing up the crates," Tom asked, the stack close to the window but no way to really climb up them.

"She's not, I am."

Tom gasped and growled, "It's you?!"

Juju looked confused, "You know this guy Riah?"

The orange haired player, now named Riah, sighed, "We just had a match, the one that ended in a tie."

"Oh right," Juju said, "You know what would have been awesome? If you had a sudden death match. No mugic, no battlegear, just two creatures wailing on each other," she grinned punching the air like she was fighting someone.

"…Okay, that would have been pretty awesome," Peyton agreed, seeming excited.

"Come on Juju, I want to get the scan," Riah said, backing away from them a bit.

Juju nodded and cupped her hands, going to give Riah a boost. Riah ran and jumped, Juju lifting him in the air, him landing on the top of the crates, then quickly going in through the window.

The four stared in shock, not thinking that would work and a little impressed that it did.

"Wow, that guy has skills outside of the drome too," Sarah said impressed.

"It wasn't that impressive," Tom pouted, crossing his arms, "I could do that."

"I'm ready if you are," Juju grinned, cupping her hands again.

"Yeah Major T, put your money where your mouth is," Peyton teased, patting his raven hair friend, not thinking he would do it.

Quickly giving into peer pressure Tom backed away to get a running start. He ran towards Juju, jumping and getting a foot on her hand and she lifted him up. Tom was surprised to at the amount of strength that was in the boost. He was unable to get to the top of the crates but was able to grab on to the edge.

"Pretty close, want to try again," Juju asked.

"I got it," Tom grunted, struggling to get up but managed to get on top.

"Come on, you're almost there, Tom," Kaz encouraged.

Tom had to jump to get to the window and had to crawl in, landing on his butt with a hard thud.

"Quiet, are you trying to get caught," Riah whispered, scanning the battlegear.

The Overworld player glared at the tall teen with clenched teeth, getting up and rubbing his sore bottom. He got out his scanner and scanned the machine. Tom thought it was unlucky that Riah got a scan of the battlegear he was hoping would give him the upper hand in their rematch.

"So anyone else want to give it a go," Juju questioned looking at the others.

"We're good," Sarah and Kaz replied, putting their hands up.

"I'll give it a try," Peyton said excitedly, making a run for Juju. But as he got closer he chickened out, coming to a screeching halt only to fall on top of Juju. "Gah," he cried out, getting off Juju quickly. "Sorry!"

"It's cool man," Juju said, picking herself up.

Riah was in middle of scanning the battlegear a second time when he noticed the look on Tom's face, "You got a problem with me?"

"Now that you brought it up, you have been kind of rude," Tom muttered, glancing down at his scanner to check his progress, before looking back at Riah.

The orange haired boy just hmm in response, not really caring, just glad that it didn't seem personal.

Tom let out a long frustrated noise, seems like being rude was just part of this guy's personality, he was one step up from tom two... which wasn't say much but at least this guy didn't seem to but on a facade in front of others.

"He's probably got the scan by now so I'm gonna head back," Juju commented, pulling out her scanner.

"Wait, how are they supposed to get back down from up?" Sarah asked, it wasn't massively high but if either jumped down wrong from that height they could really mess up their ankles or worst.

"…Can't they just port out," Juju questioned, waving her scanner.

Sarah looked a little disgruntled with that answer.

"Ah, don't mind Sarah, she's always trying to prepare for anything going wrong" Peyton said, _'unless it was just her then she would just charge into it,'_ Peyton mentally thought.

Once the scanning was done Riah ported out without a word to Tom.

Tom sighed, opening communications to Kaz, his friend quickly answering the call when his scanner buzzed "Hey guys, I got the scan, want me to try and find a way for you guys to get in, or should I just port out and meet you guys back at chaotic?" Tom asked his friends through his scanner.

"Help us get in," Sarah spoke up, wanting to scan the battlegear.

"I would help you guys, but I'm getting hungry, so later," Juju waved, porting back to Chaotic.

Sarah didn't pay much mind, though Payton looked a little disappointed "I forgot to ask for her contact info," he moaned saddly.

Sarah and Kaz ignoring him.

"Alright I try to find some rope or something I'll get back to you" Tom said leaving his communications on, as he put his scanner back in his pocket.

Juju met up with Riah once she ported back to chaotic, "Well, they seemed like fun. I hope we see them again."

"If not, our lives will go on," Riah said dryly, not really wanting to meet new people.

"Let's see if Shiva is back so we can give her the scan of the cannon," Juju responded, going to look for her friend, Riah following behind her.


End file.
